


Criminal Minds Shitposts

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M, FML, Love, M/M, Multi, Possible making of story out of these, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, True Love, baby boys, criminal minds - Freeform, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompts/ Stories I'm not confident enough to do by themselves or that don't "work with plot" of the story. Love my babies. <3





	1. Marco and Spence

    _"Holà, como estas?"_ A small boy stood at the front of a never-ending line. His hair was thick and dark brown, but his skin was light like a mix. " _Moy bien, gracias."_ ****

"Party of four?" The little boy was hidden behind his mother, the clothes on his back darker than his hair. " _Si. Quatre."_

"What are your names?"

      "Surname is _Santago._ Miguel," the tall male said. "Mia and Marti," the boy's mother replied with the small bundle in her arms, a small smile fell across the baby's face.  _"Marcelo."_ The small boy smiled as the officer looked him over. These men were not nice. They scribbled down a name on a clipboard and walked away. On the clipboard would start a new life for the boy with a new identitiy in America. 

> _Marco Santiago_

 


	2. Chapter 2

     "Well, Marco, welcome to the BAU it's a pleasure to meet you, really. Everyone here will exhaust you and drive you insane. Especially Reid."

     "Reid?" Marco smiled politely with a small chirp in his tone. The boy was Latina, but was white enough to where he seemed almost as if he had been tanned, but there was some glow to his skin that said otherwise.

      "Yeah. Boy genius. 185 IQ, classified genius. Graduated college at like 14."

       "He sounds fun where--"

       "Sorry I'm late! I was up early getting coffee and then there was a line and I was there for a while and then traffic piled up and I'm so sorry." A boy threw himself towards Morgan. 

       Sandy blond hair, golden green-blue eyes, slim and lean. All legs like a gangly giraffe.  _Pretty boy._

       "Whoa," Marco slipped. His face was red, shaking with a newfound adreneline. "Um, hello, Marco Santiago. New transfer."

       Spencer looked shocked. "The transfer from Cali? The one Garcia called a babe?'"

       "I'm not sure about the last part, but I can confirm the first part."

       "Shit. I didn't- well I didn't--uh--mean that you know--didn't purposely say-- damn."

      "No, no, I'll take a compliment where I can get it. Really, thank you. Or should I be thanking Garcia? Everyone here is so sweet."

      "Ahem. I'll go tell Hotch you're here."

       "But I called him on my way here?"

       "I'll tell him again," Morgan said to Reid and Marco as he walked past with a little chuckle.

       "Wait, Morgan!"

      "Don't worry pretty boy, he doesn't bite." Morgan added with a wink. Reid and Marco both flushed, the other boy squirming. "Not that I'm aware of anyway," he added jokingly. "Bye boys."

      "So, uh, wanna get coffee later?"

       "You have coffee in your hands."

      "There's never too much coffee."


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys and coffee <3

       "So," Marco smiled, staring at his coffee. "You're a doctor?"

       "Yeah. I have mulitple doctor degrees. And you?"

       "Oh," Marco's eyes lit up like the stars in the sky, a wide smile stretching across his face. "I specialize in child evaluation. Like, if they're lying or have a disorder. I also used to be a police consort for murders related to historical figures or events. That's why Hotch transferred me here. Because a lot of cases seem to be related to the past as of late."

       "Yeah. . . you like kids?"

       "Hell yeah. I love kids. My little sister is pregnant, actually. Twins. I'm super excited. Kids are the best. Do you like kids, Reid? They're so great, especially as babies, right?" Marco's face was open and his dark lashes brushed his bottom lid. Reid smiled, relaxing. 

       "Yeah. Kids are great. I would like to have kids one day."

       Marco's smiled widened before it fell ever-so-slightly. "Ah. Yeah, I'm sure any woman would be completely lucky to have you. Not that I-- you know, know if you're single- I don't know. Fuck."

      "I am single. And I'm bi . . . but I don't really think labels are necessary. You love who you love."

     Marco sighed, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses. "Thank God. Yeah, I'm gay. I didn't want to hurt you. Morgan said you were sensitive."

       "I am not sensitive!"

       "Seem a little sensitive to me, Reid," he giggled, sipping the coffee. When he looked up, he had a trail of whipped cream across his lip. Before he knew what he was doing, Spencer sat over and swipped his finger across Marco's bottom lip, tongue swipping across his finger. 

       "Fuck," Reid flushed. Marco was beet red, squirming and staring at Reid through dark lashes. 

       "Next time," Marco said as he gathered his things when their phones vibrated, signaling the end of lunch break. "Use your lips."

      "Hey Marco,"

       "Yeah?"

       "Call me Spencer."

       "Okay, sweet thing."


	4. Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spence doesn't understand how Marco defies gravity like this.

     "I don't know how he does it. It defies science." Reid said as he stared at Marco carrying heavy boxes in and out of rain. Morgan stared, confused.

   "Pardon?"

      "He has arms that support wrists that a baby duck could snap I don't know how he supports this much weight with them," Spencer sniggered to himself at the joke, which soon turned into an uncontrollable laughter.

      "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SPENCER?"

     "Nothing!" He shivered. The rain only poured harder against the building, and Marco sent playful glares at him each time he passed.

    "Pretty boy is just jealous he's not good at physical labor the big boys," Morgan generated from the side.

       "I can totally pick these boxes up, but statistics say more people injure themselves--"

       "What?" Garcia added as she ducked through the doorway. "You chicken?" 

       "No," Marco said with a shake of his head, grinning, "he's more of like a giraffe. He's all arms and legs. It's adorable."

      Morgan and Garcia laughed, Marco giggled at Reid's flushed face. "It's okay, honey, we all get teased a little around here."

        "But I get teased the most," Reid groaned, moving his shoulders like an angry toddler. Marco slipped his arms around his neck and hit his head lightly against Reid's. 

      "That's because you're a big baby, Spencer Reid."


	5. Chapter 5

      It was a late night, the case the team was on forced them to stay into the late hours of the mornings, and both Reid and Morgan were half asleep, whereas Marco seemed to seek pleasure from sitting on the kitchen counter while the two searched the house. 

     "Wai-wai-wait. Did you hear that?"

     "I hear nothing but silent lusting," Marco chirped. Reid ignored him, smacking the wall in different areas; checking for weak points.

"You're really feeling up that wall, huh, Reid?"

  
"Shh.

  
"Are they solid walls?"

  
Reid thumped twice against the wall, glancing at Morgan.  
"Solid enough to where nobody could hear you scream," he said nonchalantly. 

  
"I would take you up on that any day of the week," Marco answered, bathing in the attention.

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
" ..."

  
"You guys are fucking disgusting," Morgan said with a wrinkle of his nose as he slammed the door behind him. 


End file.
